


Fragments

by Erevae



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, drabbles!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erevae/pseuds/Erevae
Summary: Just two short drabbles I had lying around that I thought I'd throw into a fic together as concurrent events. I hope you like them.





	Fragments

The moment had filled her dreams for years. It consumed her every spare thought and lurked in the corner of every waking moment. She knew it was risky, coming here. As if she could stay away. After two, long, bloody years, she was finally back to the closest thing the Faunus had to a home now. Beacon. The school had been rebuilt following its destruction by Cinder, and was now a flourishing Huntsman Academy again. Where Cinder and those she fought for are now, no one knows.

 

Following their defeat at Mistral by RNJR, SSSN, and two certain white and gold members of team RWBY, they had gone to ground. Qrow was training Oscar, and everyone had returned to Beacon finish their training, by Headmaster Goodwitch’s request. Well, almost everyone. Blake Belladonna had never returned after the Fall of Beacon. 

 

She couldn’t do that to her friends, to the people she loved. Not when _he_ was still out there.

 

Just thinking about him made her feel sick, almost made her turn back.

 

_‘No, two years of constant searching and… nothing. He’s gone, gone from every corner of Remnant. I will not turn back now, not when I’m so close…’_

It was going to be one of the hardest things she ever did, facing her team again. Two years. No doubt they moved on, left her behind as naught but a memory. A vague splash of black in the recesses of their minds, a small mark to be forgotten. Nothing like what they’d been to her.

 

Red, gold, and white.

 

Colours burned onto her heart, symbols etched into her brain. Names that she would never allow herself to lose. Ruby Rose, the best leader she could have asked for. Weiss Schnee, the best teammate she could have asked for. And Yang Xiao Long, the best partner she could have asked for, the partner she fell hopelessly in love with.

 

_‘They’ll hate me for this. They’ll hate me for running away and letting them believe I was gone.’_

 It’s a hard thing to face, a lie on that scale. She told herself it was necessary. All those lies, masks, smoke and mirrors. The deception and concealing. Dust she was tired of it, so very tired. A weariness that went from her bones and radiated out to the rest of her body. Dragging feet and sluggish movements. She wanted to stop for once, just lay down and rest.

 

_‘You can rest when you’re home.’_

And so there she was, Beacon Academy, standing before the gates without a clue of what she was going to say, let alone how. Begging for forgiveness is a good start, but the only person willing to listen might be Ruby. Yang was hot tempered and would likely explode after finding out she’s alive and hadn’t told her. Weiss would be… well… Weiss. Ruby? Ever forgiving Ruby would listen to her.

 

At least that’s one friend who will be happy that she’s back. It’s only a matter of time before she found out exactly what their reactions are. The early morning sun made itself known, it’s wane warmth and weak light just beginning to touch the land around her, bringing the promise of a warm summer’s day. The slight warmth of the sun’s rays eased her inner tension, albeit to a very small degree. 

 

Amber eyes flicked around the grounds again, trepidation filling her the longer she waited, only serving to make it harder to take that first step onto the grounds. She knew once she started, she couldn’t stop. She wouldn’t allow herself to stop.

 

_‘Come on Blake! You can do this. Don’t be a coward again.’_

Thoughts, black and dark, started invading her mind, running scenarios on all the ways it would end badly for her. She could be kicked out onto the ground. Yang could beat the living daylights from her. She could get frozen and shattered. She could be escorted off grounds permanently.

 

She closed her eyes, taking one, deep, breath, and took the first step.

 

* * *

Pyrrha woke to the smell of pancakes being cooked, her nose twitching as it dragged the scents in. Blearily she opened her eyes, giving them a second to adjust to the low light. She pushed her bedsheets down and swung herself out of bed, feet lightly touching the floor. The sound of soft, high pitched singing was coming from behind the closed door of their dorm room's small kitchenette. With a heavy sigh and even heavier heart, Pyrrha made her way over to Jaune's bed, shaking her leader awake.

 

"Jaune... Jaune, wake up."

 

"Ah wai- wha-?"

 

A sleepy Jaune said, eyes rapidly blinking to try and clear so he could focus. He squinted up at his friend, trying to ground himself in team JNPR's dorm. Despite the sleep still evident in his face, there were lines there that would never leave. Hard lines from the past year of fighting against Grimm and Salem. Harder lines from the grief over the loss of the red-headed warrior. Thankfully, those particular lines had softened somewhat when the team found her alive. How it was possible, no one knew, although Pyrrha felt that Ruby and Yang’s uncle Qrow knew more than he let on.

 

The door to the room burst open as Nora spun into the room, sunshine and rainbows seeming to follow her in. The energetic, pint sized girl instantly made her way over to the bed in the room, the sunshine that followed her dulling and fading as she got closer to the figure lying still in the sheets.

 

In the beginning she'd brought pancakes, that Jaune and Pyrrha were pretty certain were fifty percent syrup, every morning. She would still be doing it if Pyrrha hadn't stopped and spoken to her about it.

 

Sorrow seeped into the room as two sets of eyes tracked Nora’s passage, chests aching.

 

"They told me that you could hear me. They said that it helps, just talking, and I've been doing it Ren, I've been talking to you like I always do. But you're too quiet, I mean, it's not like you said much before but now... now you're silent." Nora whispered those last three words from her seat beside Ren's bed in their dorm. She felt her chest tighten as her normally bright turquoise eyes look over her best friend’s body. The memories of the fight were still fresh in her mind, having occurred naught but two weeks ago.

 

It killed her, that it was her fault, that if she had done things differently, then he’d be okay.

 

“You gotta wake up now Ren, it’s the rules. There are pancakes and you have to tell me off for using all the syrup.”

 

She slipped her hand into his limp one, squeezing lightly in an effort to let him know she was there and waiting.

 

“Come on Ren.”

 

_‘Wake up.’_

 


End file.
